Conventional wheel hub assemblies on present day vehicles typically consist of a wheel (i.e. a tire mounted to a rim) bolted to a spindled hub which may be operatively engaged with a braking system and which may be operatively connected to the vehicle's drive train. Such conventional wheel hub assembly provides no security against theft of the wheel or the vehicle itself. On the other hand, vehicle security systems typically target the vehicle's doors and ignition assembly. However, once a door or ignition assembly is broken into, a thief can move the vehicle. Other security systems that activate loud warning signals during a vehicle break in do not mechanically impede a thief with removal of the vehicle.
A known wheel lock device for deterring theft or unauthorized movement of a vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,789 (Talbott et al.). This device suffers from several disadvantages, however. First, when in its locked position, it only prevents vehicle movement in one direction, namely forwardly, allowing the vehicle to be moved in reverse. Such uni-directional locking raises safety concerns where, for example, the vehicle is parked near a reverse incline on a road. Second, the device's key actuated lock is located out of an operator's reach at the back of the wheel assembly, rendering its use very awkward and difficult. To engage the lock, the operator has to lie on the ground and crawl under the vehicle to locate the key hole and insert the key. This is certainly not practical or acceptable with today's cars with low ground clearance and tight wheel wells. Third, since an activated device's locking pawl of a vehicle on a forward road gradient could get frictionally stuck to its adjacent ratchet wheel cog, a slight backward push or movement of the vehicle may be required to release the pawl from the cogs. Such pushing is impossible for one person alone since the key has to be turned while the vehicle is being moved. In any event, an unsafe situation is created since a sudden inadvertent lock release by an operator lying under a vehicle placed in neutral gear and on an incline could get run over by the suddenly freed vehicle.
Other prior art devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,566,405 (Jones), 2,291,217 (Hoecker) and 5,408,854 (Chiu), are directed to locking wheels onto hubs, and only prevent theft or removal of the wheel from its hub, but do not lock rotation of the hub.
What is therefore desired is a novel mechanism for locking rotation of a wheel hub assembly which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of prior locking devices. Preferably, it should prevent vehicle movement in both forward and reverse directions. It should be easily accessible to a user and safe to use.